


A Courtship Dance

by forgetforgotten



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Artist Kara, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kara can't handle all that is Lena Luthor, Nerd Lena, Slow Burn, Writer did no planning and it shows, it's fluffy and cute, lena is a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetforgotten/pseuds/forgetforgotten
Summary: Lena's had a crush on the art teacher since she came to the school. When she finds out her class has been relocated next to the magnetic blonde, Lena accepts she's screwed for the foreseeable future. Flirting, bashfulness, and lots of fluff ensue.Or- Kara is the cute artist Lena has cartoon heart eyes for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	1. Fall Semester

Before the new year at Midvale High, Lena Luthor already knew this year would be different. Not just different, difficult. Lena hadn’t thought to consider her previous situation lucky, though now she can appreciate in retrospect the setup she had.

Lena is starting her fourth year of teaching and couldn’t enjoy it more. She worked two years in a lab job she adored but once her friend Sam suggested how happy she thought Lena would be bringing that joy to kids, Lena never looked back. The 26 year old taught both tech and computer science, her two passions. Tech is a requirement for graduation at their school meaning Lena could have a chance at reaching every student in the school.

Her first year was good but somewhat rocky, just getting the hang of the school and learning the ropes of teaching. Second year is when things were shaken up. The new art teacher had caught Lena’s eye and she hasn’t been able to shake her crush since. On the second day Lena and Sam were dropping off their lunches when Kara, Ms. Danvers, came into the room with the grace of a hurricane, Lena knew she was screwed when she turned back to Sam and saw an entirely too knowing look leveled at her. The first year Kara was at the school their interactions consisted of smiles, waves, and very small talk. Last year they had built a more casual acquaintance, the occasional chat about weekend plans, talking about their class projects, Lena even saved her from a conversation with their dreadful co-worker Mike.

The Luthor was happy with her setup, she was situated on the complete opposite side of the school from her crush. The physical distance between them kept Lena’s feelings at bay, though she supposed her avoiding the blonde helped as well.

Two weeks before school Lena received an email informing her she had a new room. The young teacher’s heart almost came up her throat when she saw her new room is next to Kara Danvers' room. The first thought she could grab onto, besides _Jesus Christ_ , is that perhaps Kara also received a room change.

Her fingers dialed her friend's number easily. “Sam! Did you get a room change?”

“Well hello to you too Lena, best friend of mine. No, I haven’t gotten a room change, though I’m guessing you did.” Sam shook her head at her friend, always so dramatic when she wants to be.

“Why would they move me? The room I’m in now works perfectly well,” the raven haired woman sighed dramatically, letting her head fall back onto the couch.

Sam shifted, knowing full well her best friend did not like the room she had, it wasn’t conducive to teaching both of her classes. A smile crept on her face, “Lena Luthor, you wouldn’t happen to have been put near a certain fit, artsy, blonde you like, were you?” When she heard a groan on the other end, Sam jumped up out of excitement. “Yes! Oh god Lena, I’ve been waiting for some kind of progress with you two, anything!”

The 26 year old huffed and put her hands in her hands. “Sam, please, a bit of sympathy please? What am I going to do? I’m in the old woodshop, we share a fucking door!”

The best friend decided now, after two years of subtly pushing Lena, she would give her a shove. “Lena, bless you, you useless lesbian. Stop keeping your walls up around people you want to know, you deserve more than that. Don’t close yourself off, you’re amazing, brilliant, and a gorgeous woman, befriend her, talk to her. This is the first person you’ve had real feelings for since I’ve known you, please just let yourself live and feel.”

Lena only fought her a bit, she knew she was right, even if only begrudgingly so. They continued their conversation for a few minutes before Sam let her friend go, she could tell her head was elsewhere and wanted her to think over what she said. Sam was very pleased she had perhaps convinced her friend to try at something she wants. _If there’s someone who deserves someone to light up their world, it’s Lena._

* * *

Lena managed to avoid seeing Kara until the first day of school. She would deny having gone to set her classroom up during the early morning or evening, when most teachers were absent from the building. Sam mentioned it but Lena admitted it’s to give her time to process that she won’t be shutting her feelings out completely this year. After all, she couldn’t bear it if Kara thought she didn’t like her, that wouldn’t be acceptable.

Lena walked her new path through the school to her classroom, walking through a Kara-less classroom on her way through to her own. Glad Kara wasn’t there yet, giving Lena further time to mentally prepare, though she acknowledged the hint of sadness at not seeing the brightly smiling woman first thing.

While readying her desk, Lena heard a door clash open and a bit of stumbling, she smiled to herself. That had to be the arrival of the one and only Kara Danvers. Sure enough, Lena leaned slightly forward to look at the door of the opposite room to see Kara with two totes on her arms, tripping over her own two feet to get to her desk.

The tech teacher let out an inaudible sigh, only just now realizing her desk and Kara’s desk were perfectly aligned to make eye contact. Thanks to the long narrow windows on the doors separating their doors, she suspected they had the vantage to make eye contact even with the double doors closed.

With a short mental pep talk, Lena got up and walked towards the art room. The soft knock on the door frame startled the blonde though her smile was instant. Lena briefly thought that had it not been for Sam’s talk, she would have still fought the smile coming to her face in response to Kara’s. Not now though, she let herself smile genuinely at the adorable teacher, dressed in a stereotypical black turtleneck and pants. _Typical art teacher_ , Lena thought with amusement.

“Good to see you Kara.” Lena walked closer to her crush, admiring the blue in her eyes and the perfect curls in her hair.

“Lena, it’s great to see you! I was so excited when I heard you’re my new neighbor, I can’t wait.” There was clear excitement on her face, making the 26 year old's stomach flutter. _She really doesn’t understand how precious she is._

“I’m excited as well. Though I must say, if half the art class stories are true, I might be in for a wild ride,” Lena found it actually very easy to relax around Kara when she gave herself the chance. Sam would be proud to hear she had gone as far as teasing Kara in their first interaction for the year.

Kara laughed, a laugh you let out when you are surprised, “Well you won’t find me causing any electrical fires in class, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, biting her tongue to keep from saying something about Kara being able to start fires from her own hotness. Kara all the while thinking, _how and why does she have to do the eyebrow thing? It’s utterly unfair and sexy_. “So I can expect you’ll just be keeping it to the clay fights and paint balloon darts?”

The younger Danvers teacher laughed again, “Lena if you’ve never seen Princess Diaries, that’s a whole different issue in and of itself. On a serious note, I’m very excited to have you teaching next to me, I’m looking forward to seeing what goes on in your class.”

“As am I Kara.” Lena tried to infuse as much sincerity in her voice as possible. ‘I've always appreciated art but have never attempted making my own or even really watched someone create art. It’ll be a fun year.”

With that, the two women wished each other a good year and good luck. Lena walked back to her desk with a smile, aware Kara could see her once she sat down. After a minute, she pulled her phone out and sent Sam a text.

**Lena: First conversation with Kara out of the way. Thanks for the talk Sam, it really helped. (7:56AM)**

**Sam: And? Btw, may have just spoken to Alex, Kara is single. (7:59AM)**

**Lena: Sam! Must you? It went well, we joked and some teasing. I’m sure I’ll reverse my opinion a few times, right now though, I’m looking forward to having a joined room. (8:03AM)**

**Lena: She is single? (8:04AM)**

**Same: Yes. Get her girl. (8:05AM)**

* * *

A month into school Lena found herself working diligently during her free period. She didn’t have any backup grading to do so she was working on planning for the following weeks. The tech teacher had grown use to having a slightly rowdy class next to her during her planning hour, though when a particularly loud burst of laughter came from the other side of the doors, she couldn’t help but look up. She couldn’t help the smile from spreading across her face when she saw a group of kids with face painting all laughing and clearly having a wonderful time.

Lena shook her head at the antics Kara had her class up to but got back to her work. She raised out of her seat to put out the supplies her next class would need for their experiment when something caught her eye in the opposite room. She did a double take, seeing Kara Danvers in full face paint, a grey and white face of a cat, complete with a headband affixed with grey ears. _That woman is entirely too cute for her own good._

The laughter that bubbled out of her chest from the adorable sight made a few students with their faces half painted look over to Ms. Luthor with a smile. Shaking her head, Lena waved and smiled at the couple that had looked her way. Kara was caught up in talking with a group of students, too busy to notice Lena staring for a minute before returning to what she was doing.

Ten minutes later Lena’s door opened slightly accompanied by a gentle knock. Kara, still with herself painted as a cat, left the door cracked as she walked into the room and towards Lena’s desk. “Hey Lena, you don’t happen to have popsicle sticks, do you? I can’t find my extra paint mixers around.”

The fact that Kara came in looking like a cat with absolutely no comment about it made Lena chuckle. Not that she doubts Kara does this sort of thing normally, it’s just terribly endearing to see. Making her way around her desk and to a cabinet in the back, Lena poked Kara cat ear headband walking by, “How could I refuse such a thing to such an adorable cat?”

Kara was very happy to have her face currently painted, she knew her face wasn’t beet red, but definitely a slightly pink from Lena calling her adorable, even if it’s just as a joke. “If you’re going to make any more cat jokes, I’d _paws_ there.” Kara started with a serious face, but ended with a combination of a smirk and grin.

Lena handed over a handful of popsicle sticks, convenient that she had them since the project they use them for isn’t until after Thanksgiving. She smiled but groaned jokingly, “I was hoping the talk of your awful puns were tall _tails_ , how unfortunate.”

_Dammit she did the eyebrow thing again_ , Kara thought. Rolling her eyes at the other woman, “And here I was hoping my cat puns would _whisker_ away.” Kara’s eyebrows scrunched, “Whisk you away?” Lena’s eyebrows rose. “That was bad, apparently I’m out of cat puns,” her tone sped up, eyes averted, if Lena knew any better, she’d think Kara were nervous. “Anyway, thanks again!”

With that, Kara was back in her class handing out the popsicle sticks. Whisk me away? Interesting Kara Danvers, interesting.

* * *

Kara acknowledged her feelings for the raven haired woman who she taught next to were growing quickly. Kara remembers seeing the gorgeous woman for the first time, not that Alex would let her live it down.

On Kara’s first day, her and Alex were walking along the main hall when they passed by the front office. Alex was talking about the sports at the school when Kara turned her head and nearly gave herself whiplash with the double take she did. The woman in the front office was stunning, Her hair back in a tight ponytail, clothes crisp and well fitted, confidence radiating off her in waves. The woman’s eyes flicked up to who she was speaking to and Kara breath caught in her throat. The green in the woman’s eyes was so striking Kara’s mind immediately went to the idea of painting them. _No, weird, stop._

She smacked into the side of Alex when she didn’t realize her sister pointed to the side. “Jesus Kara, what the hell?” Kara looked sheepish but gave, what she thought, a discreet glance back to the office to eye the beautiful woman again. When she turned back, Alex had an eyebrow cocked and a perhaps the most smug smirk she’d ever worn. “So, first day, already got eyes for Lena Luthor, huh?” Kara walked away with a pout.

The younger Danvers had spent her first two years, unknowingly, like Lena, trying to hide her feelings for the other woman. When Kara heard Lena was moving into the room next to her, her sister nearly disowned her from the family. Acknowledging her reaction, Kara can admit she may have been a little annoying, but who could blame her? Her crush sharing a joined room with her? She was 60% excited beyond belief, 40% a complete and utter nervous wreck.

Kara was struggling, mind you, in the best way possible, but struggling nonetheless. The double doors connecting their room had windows which allowed Kara to watch Lena teach when she couldn’t focus on her work. Lena was always dressed so exquisitely, her lipstick always complimenting her outfit, a variety of accessories in rotation. The focus she holds while teaching and the way her face lights up when a student gets excited about something is just so Lena. Kara can’t get enough.

It’s Monday October 27th when Kara arrives to work early. It’s her favorite week of the year, Halloween week. She stayed late Friday to decorate, painted skulls, pumpkins, little ghosts, all spread around the room. She has a costume for each day of the week, getting more elaborate by the day. Alex made fun of her for a solid 3 days the first year she did it, now she just rolls her eyes and laughs.

So Kara finds herself in her room, dressed as Waldo, with two coffees and two spider decorated doughnuts, awaiting Lena’s arrival. Kara hears the clicking of Lena’s heels down the hall as she approaches the room. The blonde feels her heart stutter in excitement to see her, when the other teacher walks in she immediately laughs so freely at Kara’s outfit. It makes Kara blush slightly, not from embarrassment, but from the knowledge she can make Lena laugh like this.

“Good morning Lena! I got you a doughnut and coffee.” Lena takes them while her chuckle still fades. The blush on Kara’s cheeks stays when she sees the look of, perhaps, adoration from Lena. This woman.

“Good morning Waldo. Thank you for the doughnut and coffee. I must say, I am surprised you didn’t try to hide and wait till I spotted you.” Lena eyes Kara over the rim of her coffee cup, mirth clear in her eyes.

The art teacher laughed at that, “I absolutely thought about doing that but I didn’t want to scare you which seemed like an inevitability.”

The two were standing a solid five feet apart until Lena took two steps forward. “Well, well Ms. Danvers, you are mighty chivalrous. Coffee, doughnuts, not scaring me, I’d almost think you’re trying to whisk me away,” she said with a wink at the end before turning around and walking into her room. And yep, Kara is more than slightly blushing now.

Now with her free period, Kara was sitting at her desk daydreaming, The art teacher often finds herself mindlessly drawing and doodling, particularly while thinking such lofty thoughts. The first two months of school have gone by fairly quickly. Lena and Kara have been talking daily, at least two full conversations throughout the day, when the two are free they share a lunch in one of their rooms, all the while Kara’s feelings have grown exponentially.

When her phone vibrates next to her, she glances to see the model for the next class has cancelled at last minute. Kara sighs and turns back to her desk to see she had been unknowingly drawing Lena for the past 15 minutes, she shuffles the paper under a small pile on her desk to deal with later. While thinking of what lesson to replace today’s with, an idea hits her, Lena could be their model since her free period is next. Kara watches Lena’s class through the doors, waiting for a moment to speak to Lena for a moment. When they break into groups Kara makes her move, she walks to their door and calls Lena over.

“I have a favor to ask, you can totally say no since it’d eat up you’re planning period and I’d understand if you don’t want to do it in general.” Lena smiled in amusement, the blonde always finding a way to do that one way or another. “Anyway it’d be a big help but I can also have them do another assignment today and I can fit in today’s lesson some other day.”

“Well are you going to keep vaguely referencing what you need or are you planning on telling me?”

The art teacher smiled at Lena’s teasing tone, “My model cancelled on me so I have no one to sit for the kids to draw, I’d do it but I have to help the students.” The sheepish smile made Lena smile, Kara is too cute for her own good.

The raven haired woman spared a moment to pretend her deliberation then looked back up to meet blue eyes, “well I suppose as long as it’s not nude modeling I’d be willing to be you’re replacement.” Lena made sure to say the words very casually before turning back to her classroom and throwing Kara a wicked smile over her shoulder.

One student caught the exchange, seeing Kara standing in the same spot looking redder than an apple and standing with her mouth agape. The student nudged her friend, gesturing to the art teacher. Ruby Arias looked up and spotted a scene her mother would later reward her with a shopping trip after hearing about the incident.

Their class dismissed 20 minutes later, Lena walking over to Kara’s class after her students shuffled out. “Well Ms. Danvers, your model has arrived,” Lena said with a flourish of her hands, allowing only a slight smile to crack.

The class went well, Lena simply sat on a stool and remained in the same place while 30 students drew her. Trying to keep her eyes off Kara, conscious the students have their eyes trained on her as the model, she wouldn’t want to raise any questions. Still, that was a task, every 30 seconds or so her eyes would drift to Kara, watching the passionate teacher explain techniques to the kids needing help. Even dressed as Waldo, Lena was too enraptured with Kara for her own good.

There were five minutes left on their timer when Kara made a general announcement to look for anything they may have missed that would add to the reality of their drawing. “Look at the details everyone, did you put a highlight in her hair from the light? Did you get the mole or the shadow her collar casts on her neck? We’re working with pencil but I want you to try to capture the depth of her eyes.” Lena schooled her face from any visible reaction though she certainly made a mental note to ponder if those were things Kara had noticed because she was posing for her class for an hour or if those were things Kara would notice on a regular day.

Once class dismissed Kara thanked Lena profusely for her favor, Lena telling her it was not big deal and she had actually quite enjoyed observing her class work. Unbeknownst to the two young teachers, the rumor mill had been well oiled in the past hour and once started, it’s like stopping a runaway train.

Ruby Arias arrived home from school, her phone still pinging with the talk from today. Usually when Sam and Ruby arrive home the girl goes to the fridge, grabs a snack and sits at the table to do her homework. Sam, surely a habit she picked up from her best friend, raised her eyebrow when her daughter tossed her bag on the table and turned to her mother with a big smile. “I waited until we got home because I didn’t want you to crash the car, but something is going on between Lena and Ms. Danvers.” Sam immediately got excited about hearing whatever these two idiots had done now and motioned for her daughter to continue.

"Well Ms. Danvers interrupted our class to pull Lena over to talk for a minute. I wasn’t paying attention to the whole thing but Sarah nudged me and I looked up to see Lena walking away back into the room with a massive smirk and Ms. Danvers was as red as a stop sign.”

Sam gleamed immensely at this, very happy her friend hasn’t shut herself off from the blonde. She got the details from her daughter, including the story from the kids in Kara’s art class that Lena modeled for, about Lena sneaking glances at Kara, Kara’s voice when listing what the kids can’t miss drawing, it sounding almost longing. Any teacher knows to take school gossip with a grain of salt, but Sam knew this wasn’t totally made up and the fact that the talking had started, it would likely only be stoked from now on. Sam, being the diligent best friend that she is, texted Lena telling her to come over tonight for dinner.

When Lena arrived, Sam and Ruby were in the kitchen still, both seemingly engrossed in their activities. Sam turning around though, shifted Lena’s opinion on how she felt being here, her friend smiled like a cat who just hunted a bird for their owner. Lena immediately leveled a glare at Sam, knowing now that she stepped into the lion’s den. “Sam,” Lena said with a warning in her voice.

Sam’s smile shifted into a kind, understand one, though both knew the topic wouldn’t be ignored. “Lena, sweet best friend of mine, I hear you might be enjoying your new room, huh?”

Lena threw her jacket over a chair. “Alright, alright. What did your daughter tell you,” she turned to throw a look at Ruby, one that made clear Lena wasn’t mad by any means but that she would be involved in getting back at her mother. Ruby loved the antics her mother and Lena kept up, shaking her head at their teasing friendship.

The teasing only continued for another few minutes, Sam not wanting Lena to retreat into herself. “In all seriousness Lena, I’m proud you’ve allowed yourself to have some fun and get closer with her.” Sam teased her friend on and off for the rest of the night but was pleased when she gave more info willingly. Ruby and her mother made eye contact, _we’re getting these two together_ , they both thought.

* * *

The week before Christmas break is spirit week at Midvale High. Lena wasn’t much for the festivities but she knew how much excitement it brought to students and teachers alike, especially her new neighbor. On Monday Lena walked in to see Kara dressed in a tie-dye shirt, striped overall shorts, a bright red top hat, and mismatched socks and shoes. _Adorable_. “Did a tornado dress you this morning Miss Danvers?”

“Oh ha, ha Miss Luthor. My school spirit dressed me this morning, a tornado, at most, would undress me.” Blue eyes widened slightly, “a-and as a woman of science you should know that, clothing would rip before anything else.” she let out an awkward laugh. Lena raised a brow, something she may have noticed has a certain effect on the art teacher. “Even if I were wearing leather, that might not withstand tornado strength winds.” Well that got progressively more awkward, good job Kara.

Her eyebrow stayed cocked, her smirk turning nearly predatory, she took a step closer to the nervous woman. “What an image you’ve managed to put in my head this morning Miss Danvers.” Kara’s mouth opened, a deep blush spreading up her chest, neck, and face. Looking down to eye the rainbow knee sock on her one leg, she glances back up to Kara before tapping her foot on Kara’s calf, “Nice sock by the way.” Lena turned with a wink and walked into her own room, leaving a fumbling Kara behind her. _Damn, she is too fun to mess with._

Tuesday was superhero day, Lena was happy today would be less of a headache than yesterday’s wacky tacky day, what with all the bright colors and clashing patterns. Lena did have a shirt with the Super's crest so she decided to lean into the fun today. She definitely wasn’t making a small effort just to see the school’s art teacher react to something as simple as a t-shirt.

Kara nearly bounced off the walls with her excitement when she saw her favorite teacher participating in spirit week. “Lena! Oh my God, we’re matching, we have to get a picture later!” Lena admittedly took a moment to gather herself. Unsurprisingly, Kara had went all out for today, she had a decently realistic Supergirl costume on, the material of decent quality. It fit her well, almost too well, her toned arms defined more than usual, legs looking strong and firm.

“Damn Supergirl,” she made sure to give an overtly appreciative glace to Kara’s biceps, “do a couple reps with an eighteen wheeler this morning? You’re looking particularly,” a pause, “sculpted.”

A high pitched and bumbling laugh left Kara’s lips without her permission, turning red from the comment and her reaction to it. Kara was emboldened by Lena’s persistent flirting, _I hope that’s what this is_ , and pulled herself together to reply with some Supergirl confidence. “Gotta stay in shape, you never know when a damsel will need me to whisk her away from danger. I wouldn’t be a very good superhero of I couldn’t save the beautiful women.” Lena appraised Kara’s sly yet shy smile, very pleased with the confidence the blonde drew from thin air.

“Remind me to need a rescue sometime,” she replied with another look to the defined arms.

It was at that moment Alex walked in, eyeing the two women standing a foot from each other, Kara looking pleased and Lena with a smile pulling up on one side. “Well aren’t you two cute, coordinating outfits.” The sister gave the one dressed as a superhero a knowing gaze.

“Alex don’t be silly, had we planned this I clearly would have gone with a Lois Lane type look, a dash of lesbian inspiration thrown in, of course.” Kara and Alex's eyebrows rose, Kara looked surprised to hear Lena say that, unsure if she’s insinuating she, herself, is a lesbian or just that she’d be at least bi if she dated the fake superhero. Later that day Alex spoke to the gossip queen of the school, head of the English department, Cat Grant, to confirm for her sister that Lena is gay. And if that may add some fuel to the gossip circling around the two, Alex would deny that was half her intention. The news did shift Kara’s viewpoint a bit, it also brought along a lot of nerves and excitement. Kara made sure they didn't leave without getting a picture and Lena had little in her to protest.

Wednesday came and went, Kara dressed in acid wash jeans, a tucked in tank top showing off a thick belt, topped off with a flannel and hair in waves. Lena wasn’t too productive that day, each time she glanced up she would spot her crush looking a lot like Darlene from Roseanne, one of Lena’s first crushes. When Sam stopped in her and Lena’s free period, Lena was immediately busted and they both knew it. “I say this with all the love in my heart, you’ve never looked more thirsty in your life.” After a pause and glare from Lena, Sam said “but I wasn’t the one who walked in on you ogling Kara in her Supergirl costume.” Lena gaped at that, she wanted to refute that claim but knew she was purposefully trying to let Kara see her gazing yesterday.

“What do you need Sam?”

Thursday passed similarly to the day prior, another costume of Kara’s causing Lena distraction and furthering her feelings for the woman. For sports day Kara dressed up in her old soccer uniform, neither Sam nor Alex needed to see the two to know Lena was pining over the woman in her, again, well fitting uniform. That fact didn’t stop them from walking to their classrooms together to check on the two useless gays. The two were sharing lunch, they watched them silently from the door for a moment, seeing the two flirting and being painfully oblivious. After some gentle teasing both Alex and Sam were convinced Lena and Kara thought only they picked up on, they left the lovebirds to spend time with each other. “Some things just take time, especially with Kara,” Alex said with a playfully annoyed smile.

Sam had softer smile, “I guess some things do.” Alex missed the tone in Sam’s voice, the wistfulness of it.

Friday everyone met in the gym first thing, Lena stopped by her classroom, absolutely not with the hope of seeing Kara and getting to walk down with her. Today is the big day of spirit week, they have the pep rally first half of the day, then activities throughout the school for the remainder of the day. It’s Harry Potter day, Lena thinks Kara probably had a hand in the suggestion of that being a day this spirit week. Nevertheless, Lena is a big Harry Potter fan and decided to wear her Gryffindor shirt. As expected, Kara was in full Hogwarts regalia when she walked in the gym. Lena shook her head, _this woman is entirely too pure for the world._ The pep rally passed quickly, everyone having a good time watching the games played by the student body. About halfway through, Kara gravitated towards Lena and greeted her with a warm smile. They chatted while watching the rally, both finding it more enjoyable in the others company. When the time came for lunch the two women walked back up to their class. In a familiar practice, Kara grabbed her lunch and followed Lena into her room.

“So, you’re Hufflepuff, huh? Very fitting, you have the bright, sunshine personality down.” Lena gave Kara a playful smile following the remark, she’s something else, she thought.

“I could say the same for you with Gryffindor. Someone so brilliant, brave, passionate; it only makes sense you’re with such a noble house.”

The dark haired woman’s eyebrows rose, surprised by the more genuine response over a silly one. “You’re a bit of a sweet talker, aren’t you Miss Danvers?”

Kara’s smile was wide, making Lena’s bigger in return, “Your smooth-tongue seems to have rubbed off on me, I suppose.” Lena’s eyebrow cocked, _fuck why does Lena have to keep doing that,_ almost daring Kara to continue. Of course, because of what the eyebrow thing does to Kara, she did. "Not- I don't, your," she huffed a breath, "I'm going to stop talking."

Lena heard a group of students walking down the hall to their class, now that lunch is over they are hosting some crafts in Kara’s room. Deciding that she had a solid few seconds before they would be close to earshot, Lena leaned forward and said, “and what would you know about my tongue.” Kara promptly choked on air at the comment while Lena stood and walked to the doorway to greet the students. It took Kara until she got home in the evening to chill out from the comment, Lena’s looks and further flirting, though not nearly as overt as the tongue quip, kept the thoughts swirling in her head.

* * *

Over Christmas break Sam and Lena were hanging out together with Ruby when Lena’s phone sounded a notification. Sam’s ears perked up at the chime, like they have for the past week when she hears Lena’s phone. The Friday before break Sam and Alex were talking during the pep rally, talking about how oblivious their respective friend and sister were when together. Sam decided that was her moment, she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Alex, “that’s Lena’s number in blue for Kara, mine is in black, in case you were interested in having it.” Sam walked off leaving a stunned and impressed Alex behind. Alex had texted her within the weekend, she’s not surprised Kara has taken longer. That’s why she hasn’t told Lena that she passed her number along, she didn’t want Lena to overthink it when Kara inevitably took her time. Once Lena picked her phone up, her face scrunched then an instinctive smile came upon her face. Sam turned back to Ruby’s story to hide that she is privy to who may have texted Lena, causing the smile. After a moment of silence, she looked over again and Lena’s smile was wider, “what has you smiling over there?”

Based off the reaction, Sam knew she looked too knowing to keep the charade up. “Sam, did you give Kara my number?”

Oh and Sam could kiss Kara for the timing of it when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ruby light up. Surely this conversation would make it’s way to at least some students soon. “I may have given it to Alex to give to Kara when I gave her my own.” The latter bit of info wasn’t knew to either Ruby or Lena, both knew the two were texting frequently, Lena was unaware part of their conversation revolved around her and Kara.

Trying to level a glare at her friend, she knew she fell short, likely landing on an annoyed 'thank you' expressed. “I’ll get back at you, this is very much a two player game right now.”


	2. Spring Semester, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't stop writing this story, you'll at least get a third chapter for the second part of the spring semester. I'm thinking I'll want to write at least a bit of their summer so we'll see. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments, I'm glad you're enjoying these dorks. Let me know if you want smut in chapter three or anything else for that matter. Also, sorry for any mistakes, again, not doing too much editing besides formating. Also, also, the next chapter probably won't be posted as quickly as this but there's enough happening in this chapter to hold you over.
> 
> Enjoy :)

When they returned to school, Kara and Lena were both elated to be in each other’s company almost daily again. The first three days was almost like the two had to catch up on the time they missed flirting and staring at one another.

On Friday Lena was excited to test the project they had built over the past week. The tech class was divided into small groups, all tasked with making a heart-lung machines from basic materials. Lena found having her classes boil down complicated machinery into homemade projects grew student’s appreciation for working with their hands and using problem solving skills.

Essentially, the students needed to create an intake and output flow into a bucket, water running through a motor that simulates a heart being pumped via bi-pass, as they do for cardiovascular surgery. With the instruction to finally turn on their devices and run their machines, a pop was heard then Lena was shot with a burst of water before the pressure subsided and no longer reached her. A quick thinking student turned off the motor, halting further water to flow out of their bucket. The tech teacher threw the remaining roll of paper towels to the group of students for clean up then excused herself to Kara’s room for more. Kara’s planning period was now so she walked in without a knock, Kara trying to hold back laughter at seeing Lena’s sweatshirt soaked in water.

The wet woman jokingly glared at the blonde for her reaction, her voice faired no better, “as you can tell, I made a mess, do you have some extra paper towels I can use?”

Kara rounded her classroom and pulled out a towel for Lena, then went to grab a roll of paper towels just in case. “I have a spare sweatshirt in the bottom desk drawer, you’re free to it Lena.”

Normally she’d refuse, but her shirt was soaked through and it’s Kara’s anyhow, it’ll probably be super comfortable. She walked behind the desk and opened the drawer, moving the paperwork on top to the side, and picking up the sweatshirt. The movement caused a few papers in the stack to flip, when Lena moved the pages to fix it, she spotted a drawing that stopped her in her tracks.

A drawing of her, a _really good_ drawing of her. The shading was so well blended it looked photorealistic, Lena was impressed. Kara walked up behind her, though Lena didn’t register the sound of her steps, Kara pushed the paper towels in front of Lena, “Here, I can watch your class till-“

Lena looked up when Kara stopped talking, she saw the nervousness in the woman’s blue eyes. The uncertainty in how to react to Lena finding that paper. The woman with her wet sweatshirt, almost forgotten now, looked back to the page. “This is really good.”

Surprise flitted across Kara’s features. “U-uh, thank you.” Lena kept looking at the details, the attention paid to every stroke of pencil that hit the page. “This must be kinda weird, I’m sorry. I think I did that when you posed for my class.”

 _She thinks?_ “You think? Have you drawn me more than once?” Lena tried to convey she wasn’t upset or anything, but she was admittedly distracted. She did notice Kara turning red.

“I, uh, I think maybe, yeah, probably.” Kara tugged on her sleeve, Lena found it endearing.

Putting the paper down, she appraised Kara again. When they locked eyes, both would say the air changed. “I must say I’m flattered, it seems you put a lot of time into it.” A hint of knowing was in Lena’s eyes, it would’ve unsettled Kara if it weren’t for the openness there accompanying it. “The eyes are especially well done.”

The pink on Kara’s cheeks darkened, her shy smile coming to surface. “I do love your eyes.”

They held each other’s eyes until both gazes flickered down for a split second before a sound came from Lena’s tech class. “Shit,” she walked back into her class, finding everything is fine, then took Kara up on her offer to watch her class while she changed her sweatshirt.

The rest of the day was filled with quick glances, hidden smiles and a nervous, but undoubtedly a charged energy. They parted at the end of the day with goodbyes and nervous smiles.

Kara charged into Alex’s apartment after stopping at the bakery. “Alex! Oh my God, I’m freaking out. I wasn’t earlier but the more I think the more anxious I’m getting. What am I going to do?”

Luckily, Alex was somewhat used to her sister's wild blathering so she grabbed a croissant and sat herself down. “It’d help if you told me what we’re talking about.”

The huff Kara let out reminded Alex of their teenage years, she smiled at the thought. “Well I told you Lena and I have been getting closer and becoming friends. Well today during free period she got water all on her and needed a towel so while I was doing that I told her to take my sweatshirt from my desk and she found a drawing I did of her.” The sister’s eyebrows rose, more than interested in what happened that Kara is so on edge. “I walked over and noticed that was what she was looking at, then said I’m sorry and that I probably did it when she modeled for my class.”

The bio teacher replied, “Probably?”

“That was her response, then she asked if I’ve drawn her other times which I said no, maybe, yes to.” Her face was calculating, looking like she was figuring out what happened still and figuring out how to say it, Alex waited. “Then she said it was really well done and I clearly put a lot of time into it, that the eyes were the most detailed. Which, of course they are, that is what I spent the most time on. But I think she was referring to when she was modeling for my class and I made a comment that they should focus on her eyes since they’re so captivating. I mean, I didn’t use that word but same thing.” The blonde locked her eyes on the ceiling, “It was that though, I said that I do love her eyes and I felt the air change in the room. We just kept our eyes on each other until a noise came from her class then the moment broke.” Kara groaned loudly, Alex gave her a look that was missed since her gaze was still upward.

“That doesn’t sound as painful as you make it out to be.”

Kara looked to her sister, “that’s the problem! It wasn’t painful at all until I looked to her lips and we were reminded where we were.”

Alex played the supportive sister as best she could while subtly texting Sam.

**Alex: Have you spoken to Lena since this afternoon? (6:31PM)**

**Sam: I was just about to text you about the same thing. Yes, was there a not-almost but almost kiss in Kara’s version too? (6:32PM)**

**Alex: She told me she looked to Lena’s lips before Lena’s class interrupted them,what did she say? (6:34PM)**

**Sam: Lena said she looked to hers too but thought she saw Kara do the same. Thank God at least one of them is somewhat observant. (6:37PM)**

Alex and Sam hatched a plan to make Lena and Kara have to cover for the two during the school play next month, hoping for any progress from the two. They vowed to have the two women together by the end of the semester. Luckily for Alex, Sam had a quicker timeline in mind for them, once their plan was solidified Sam asked if Alex wanted to get dinner that night since they’d both be free. Alex of course said yes, suggesting they could get dinner sooner as well since the play is weeks out. Kara questioned Alex as to what had her so smiley, she used that opportunity to get Kara to cover for the play. _That was easy._

* * *

The dance between the two teachers continued through the month, Alex and Sam were happy they were too caught up between each other to catch on to it being a set-up. They spent more time together, since the moment between them last week they have both been acting like skittish animals together. Stolen glances, quiet words, shy smiles. The students had picked up on the shift, causing the rumors to pick up in speed with the sudden change in behavior. Sam and Alex had a thrilling week, Ruby kept them updated on the info from the student body, they traded what they had been told by Kara and Lena, stoking the flames between the two.

Their best moment was on a Wednesday, two days prior Lena had fawned to Sam over how pretty Kara is in blue, Alex purposefully spilled her drink on Kara while walking from her car, conveniently providing a blue sweater of Kara’s for her to wear. Ruby had planned to be in Lena’s room when Kara arrived, and to her endless amusement, Lena stared at Kara for a solid few beats before words found her. When her and Kara had greeted each other to their contentment then Kara walked back into her class. Ruby watched her retreat a bit, ensuring she was still within earshot when she said to Lena, “Next time please wait till I’m gone to eye-bone another teacher.” Lena’s jaw slackened while Ruby swears she heard Kara choke. Sam had never been more proud of her daughter when she heard that.

Ruby had heard through the grapevine that Kara and Lena got into a clay fight at the end of class one day when Lena was passing through. It started, according to Kara’s students, when Kara brushed her clay clad hand on Lena’s without realizing she’d put a line of wet clay on the woman. Lena used one finger to wipe up the clay then draw a smiley on Kara’s forehead. Kara gave a look of indignation before turning to grab a glob of clay, Lena was quick enough to dash while Kara turned and picked another ball of clay up off a desk. The students sat still, trying to process what had transpired in the past 10 seconds that their teachers are now hurling quarter sized balls of clay at one another. Since the bell had rang, students were filing out but not before throwing a bewildered look at the teachers who now were bent over in laughter. Lena denied any such event, Kara simply chuckled when asked about it, no comment even when pressed by her sister.

It was two weeks before the play when Kara and Lena had another moment between the two. Not just the kind where they grin at each other with adoring eyes for long, stretching moments, that happens at least once a day now, one like the sweatshirt incident.

Lena was working diligently during her planning period, creating a new project for her computer science students, when Kara pushed their shared door open with her back, then turning to reveal her hands wrapped in paper mache. She sent a signature Kara Danvers coy smile, “I wanted to try a new casting technique with the kids but in my excitement I forgot about having to cut my hands free. Would you mind doing it? I trust you over a freshman.”

Nodding, Lena agreed and found herself thinking how adorable the blonde is, too excited about her art to remember she needs her hands. The tech teacher retrieved a knife to use then carefully started cutting a clean line into the cast. Kara explained what she was doing while Lena couldn’t stray her thoughts about how adorable the blonde is for long. _There’s just something so sexy about an artist._

Kara caught the look Lena had when she glanced up, “what?”

Teeth caught Lena’s lower lip, biting it while taking a fraction of a second to deliberate her answer. “Nothing, just something so sexy about an artist.” Chancing a look at the slightly taller woman, Lena's infamous smirk fell into place at seeing the slightly open mouth and a blush coloring her features. With one last gentle slice, the cast was cut open before Kara could even think to formulate a reply. “There you go Miss Danvers, two free hands, you’re now free to use them as you wish.” Lena was aware she was, perhaps, playing with fire, but who didn’t like a little heat?

Laughter from the other room pulled the blonde from her daydreaming, she picked up the cast and looked to Lena who was walking to her desk. _She’s never reacted poorly to my comments before_ , Kara thought, _screw it_. “Thank you Miss Luthor, I appreciate my hands being available for,” a brief pause, Kara made sure to make eye contact with the green eyes, “other things. I am a very hands-on teacher after all.” Lena was left alone in her room, with darkened eyes and suggestive ideas of Kara streaming through her mind. The air had again shifted around them and they found themselves in new territory once more.

Gone was the baby animal routine they had going recently, in it’s place was now constant flirting and teasing between the two. Whoever was left a speechless, wanting woman alternated between the two, whichever got the confidence boost from their previous interaction. They had their wits about them to keep it cool near students and faculty, the blatant comments for their private conversations only.

It was the Friday of the play when the next shift occurred. Kara had just returned to her classroom from having her kids outside drawing to gather her belongings. She peaked her head inside Lena's class, turning back to her desk when she didn’t see the object of her affection. _She probably left when she could since we have to be back here in a few hours_. Kara checked her watch, 2:34, they had to be back by seven and Kara told Alex they’d meet by her car three minutes ago. Picking up her coat to put on, Kara remembered the hand sculpture she had stored for drying in the closed shared between Lena and Kara room. The art teacher dropped the jacket on her bag, walked to the closet and opened the door with aplomb in her haste to get to Alex.

The door swung open and Kara stepped in just in time for the door to bump something behind it. She swung the door behind her to see Lena stepping off a step ladder but losing her footing from the ladder being jolted. She instinctively reached out when Lena’s hand went for the shelf, dropping the book she had held in her hands. A hand settled on the raven haired woman’s hip, the other pulling her arm towards the artist’s chest. In terms of balance, both women were anchored, but the position they found themselves in left them both feeling very much afloat.

They were close, _very close_. Their bodies pushed together, arms trapped between them. Kara’s hand was wrapped around Lena’s wrist, a thrumming pulse felt under her fingers. Blue and green eyes held their gaze, Kara felt her pulse speed up along with Lena’s palpable one. Kara dared to look at Lena’s lips, the soft light in the closet making them stand out further from her alabaster skin. “I didn’t realize you were still here.”

When Kara looked back up, Lena’s eyes were still on her lips, it made her skin more flushed. “Why do I feel that worked in my favor? Thanks for the rescue, Supergirl,” she winked when they locked eyes again and smiled just as their moment was, once again, ruined.

“Kara! Hurry up, where the hell are you?” The blonde's head fell back then she gave a Lena an apologetic smile before letting Lena’s arm go and removing her hand from the woman’s waist. They both missed the contact despite feeling like teenagers for such thoughts.

“I’ll see you later, bye Lena.” Lena waved to the woman backing out of the closet, her smile staying firmly in place.

Alex's eyebrows rose to her hairline seeing her sister walk backwards out of a closet with a stupid grin and blush. _Her and Lena are hanging out in the closet? Apt_. The older sister, like the good sibling she is, didn’t allow the topic to drop for twenty minutes until she was satisfied Kara had shared what happened. Her and Sam would have things to discuss during their date tonight.

Four hours later Kara was pulling into a space at the school once more. Running her sweaty palms on her pants, Kara convinced herself that nothing bad will happen when she steps out of the car. _It’s fine, we’re just there to make sure things run decently_. The art teacher found a corner by the ticket booth to post up by. The students involved in the production began to slowly filter in an hour before show time. Kara used the bathroom and came back out to see Lena Luthor dressed in a casual black dress and her bright red lipstick. _Hot, she looks hot_. The two smiled and walked to each other, “Hey you.”

Lena’s tone warmed Kara’s heart. “Hello Miss Luthor. We’ll have to keep you in back so you don’t steal the show, you look wonderful.”

The scarlet lipped woman looked at the teacher opposite of her in appraisal, she had olive chinos with a light blue button down, brown shoes and belt. Lena glanced around, seeing no one but the students selling tickets already engrossed in conversation, then turned to Kara with a devilish smirk, “And you’re looking like I wouldn’t mind some hands on teaching from you.”

Kara’s head ducked at the reminder of that conversation, blushing from the insinuation. “You’re certainly dressed for the course, maybe even overdressed.” The look from Kara ensured Lena got the message in that, Lena looked very pleased from Kara’s response. The two moved into small talk when parents and other students arrived, much safer territory for the lobby to the auditorium. The women split up to check for stragglers before the show, ensuring all attendees were in their seats when the show began. Kara and Lena met up again, they decided to walk up the balcony where they would have a good view of most things. They stayed put for a majority of the show, walking down to the lobby for intermission to keep an eye on things, then returning to their post.

Kara busted some kids vaping backstage when she did another sweep after the show, she took their vapes and went to the bathroom to run them under water before tossing them out. The crowd had mostly left by now, just a few parents waiting for their star students to change and return to them. Just as Kara was exiting the stall after relieving herself, the bathroom door swung open to none other than Lena Luthor. _Fate enjoys messing with me just as much as Lena does_ , Kara thought with some strange equanimity.

“Well I just busted two sophomores trying to get it on, how did your perimeter check out?” In the mirror Lena cracked a smile while adjusting her hair.

Kara laughed over her horror of hearing that, just glad she didn’t come across that. “Better you than me, I only found kids vaping.”

The tech teacher tisked, “PG find for a PG teacher,” her tone exuding her usual teasing.

Kara’s face playfully scrunched up, “So that makes you a, what? R-rated teacher?” Lena only gave her a devilish smile, going back to putting on a fresh layer of lipstick. “Well the school is still standing and no one died, I think the night ran smoothly enough.”

Turning around, Lena leaned up against the sink and crossed her arms, the luring smile still in place. “Not as smooth as my tongue, though no incidents so I can’t complain.”

Kara earned an honest laugh from Lena when she let her head fall back and groaned, “Lenaaa, you’re going to kill me.”

She sauntered up to Kara, her hand coming to rest on her collarbone. “Is that a request to stop?”

“No,” Kara said quickly.

Lena slowly leaned into Kara, bringing her face within a few inches of hers then turned her head and moved so her cheek just barely brushed against the other woman’s. “Good,” with that, she sidestepped the stammering teacher and walked out of the bathroom.

 _I’m probably having too much fun with Kara_ , Lena thought with little regret. Teasing Kara had very quickly become her favorite activity and with the recent advancement in their boldness, Lena could only be blamed for so much. Just as she hoped, Kara exited the bathroom while Lena was making her way down the hall, away from the exit, and Kara followed suit. Lena slowed once turning the corner, allowing the blonde to catch up. When she came around the corner Lena could see her eyes were darkened a bit, though otherwise looked normal. “Where are you going?”

“I dropped my purse of in my room before the show so I didn’t need to carry it.”

Kara continued walking alongside the woman, she could feel the artist thinking, though perhaps it was her own. Their classrooms are situated on the other side of the auditorium so it was a quick walk there. Kara leaned on her desk while Lena fetched her purse, she stopped when she returned to Kara, “Can I see that drawing again?”

Surprised flickered across Kara’s face, “I- uh, I don’t have it here,” she said. It looked like the question of where it is was on Lena’s lips, so Kara explained. “I took it home the other week, I do have the drawing I did when you _did_ pose for my class.”

Lena watched as she rounded the desk to flick through a small pile on the teacher’s desk, pulling out a page slightly thicker than the rest. She kept her eyes on the page as she handed it over.

This one was done quicker, it didn’t look as complete as the others, the shading still showing pencil lines, the lines looked a bit rushed but it gave the drawing a feeling of energy somehow. A small smile graced Lena’s lips on the page, she mirrored it in real-time knowing she was smiling about the person drawing her. “I’d love to see more of your art,” she said with a pause, “you put so much detail into my eyes.”

Tucking her head down, Kara blushed. “You know I have an appreciation for them,” she met Lena’s eyes.

Typically Lena would have a comment, maybe a reference to her nude modeling joke or a quip about appreciating some of Kara’s features, but the look in the other woman’s eyes took her breath before words could get out. Blue eyes flicked between green eyes, unable to read Lena’s expression.

“Do you have more of these?”

Kara looked to Lena’s had lifting the page, “I have one or two,” said with a subtle tone of hinting.

“One or two,” the signature eyebrow raise.

“In the sake of honesty, I have a handful or two.” The older woman smiled, some confidence seeming to come to her, “Alex may have teased me for a full week after finding me trying to mix the perfect color for your eyes. There’s just something so… alluring. Enchanting,” she settled on.

Any restraints the tech teacher had remaining had suddenly dissipated into thin air. “In the sake of honesty, I’m going to kiss you.” Her hands grasped at the fabric of the blue button, pulling Kara face to face with her. Searching the blue eyes, there was nothing but want and desire apparent, all Lena needed to meet their lips.

A sigh of contentment left Lena when Kara reacted immediately. One hand ran around Lena’s hips to pull her closer, the other cradling Lena’s face. Soft pink lips met unyielding red ones in a gentle, assured kiss. They pulled back to look at one another then kissed again, this time without caution. Kara groaned when Lena pulled her lip out with her teeth, when released Kara used the opportunity to run her tongue along Lena’s lower lip. Lena let out a quiet moan when their tongues met, her arm moving to wrap around Kara’s neck to push their bodies impossibly closer. The raven haired woman swirled her tongue around Kara’s, her hand gripping Lena’s waist tighter in response.

The telltale squeak of the janitor's cart sounded from the hall, the two women separating at the intrusive noise. They looked back to each other, smiles breaking out as they released their grips, Lena rubbing her thumb along the bottom of Kara’s lip. A laugh left her when she saw Kara’s eye’s darken once more, “Lipstick, darling,” she smirked, “walk me to my car?”

They passed the janitor on their way out, hoping neither of them had a noticeable blush or faces to give them away. While walking to the car, Kara found her voice, “For the record, if it weren’t for the possibility of being spotted, I would be holding your hand right now. If that we’re okay with you of course,” she added quickly.

Lena chuckled, “You’re a dork, but that has been noted Ms. Danvers.” A few steps later she added, “For the record, it would be okay with me.” The smile from Kara warmed Lena, _fuck, she’s fucking cute_. “It feels a bit like we just had a date.”

Both blushed at the comment, one more than the other, naturally. “It did,” she paused and her smile widened. “I’m glad it wasn’t a planned one though, I would’ve carried your purse meaning no trip back to the classroom.”

“You are a charmer Miss Danvers. If you thought I would’ve let you leave without kissing you though, after this afternoon? You were obviously mistaken,” Lena poked Kara’s chest, disappointed they aren’t safe for more than that at the moment.

From the look in her eye, Lena thought the other woman was also not pleased they were standing in the parking lot of their school. “I’ll be sure to mark today as the day I was wrong in the best possible way then.” Rolling her eyes jokingly, Lena finally got into her car, Kara grabbing the door and quipping, “I was right about something else though,” the wicked smile Lena had seen from the art teacher only once before appeared, “you are smooth-tongued.”

Kara laughed and skipped off, literally skipping, while Lena chuckled to herself. _Oh Kara Danvers, we’re going to have a lot of fun._

Sam and Alex were both glad they planned to end their date around the end of the play so they wouldn’t miss anything, if anything did, that happened during their scheme. The two had a wonderful second date, to neither of their surprise, but the shared gossip of the night was a cherry on top of a perfect night. Kara will likely never live down bursting in Alex's apartment to blurt out “Lena Luthor freaking kissed me!” And if Lena went to Sam’s and got tipsy while recounting the night, well that would be for sober Lena to deal with the following day.

* * *

The tides of gossip in Midvale High had changed yet again. In reality, there was little in the gossip wheel other than the strange but alluring nebulous between the art and tech teacher. It wasn’t for lack of other drama, high school dramatics wouldn’t stop for the lovebirds, but talk of it did. Lately all the chatter surrounded another change between the friendly teachers, the heavy air had dissipated, a lighter, warmer air encompassed them now. If people thought before that the two did a lot of smiling and staring, it had _nothing_ on now.

It’s the Thursday after the play when Kara brings her lunch to the tech teacher’s room again. She had left the school that night with the idea of planning a date before asking Lena out, because Jesus did she want to when they were at her car. The two had an unspoken agreement that they’d keep it G at school, that just served to worsen the longing looks and goofy smiles spotted between the teachers. “Go out with me tomorrow night,” Lena quirked a brow, “I mean, will you go out with me tomorrow night,” Kara restated with a nervous smile.

Finding her foot under the desk, the dark haired woman ran her shoe up the back of Kara’s calf as she agreed. “I’d love to,” she said with her own smile. The foot thing had it’s intended purpose of making Kara stutter and blush. Lena loved it, _she’s so easy to tease._

Friday afternoon came, the pair agreeing to wait for the students to leave before carpooling so they could spend time together in the car. Kara found herself both nervous and excited at the thought of being alone with Lena again, she reached over and took the pale woman’s hand in her own, tossing her a smile when she glanced over. Kara drove them to a diner, making Lena smile when they arrived, so Kara.

The two discussed things they hadn’t had a chance to talk about since meeting. Lena told Kara about her varied degrees and that her family owns a large network of labs around the country, mostly specializing in new technologies and medical sciences. Kara learned of Lena’s time in boarding school in Ireland and how much Lena loved it. _That’s the accent that slips up every so often_. Lex, Lena’s brother, is off in metropolis with his family, spending days at the lab like Lena used to. Sam, the calc teacher, is the one who gave Lena the idea to become a teacher. Kara smiles at every new thing she learns about Lena, each thing adding up to the wonderful, beautiful woman in front of her today.

The blonde talked about her love for art starting at a young age. She talked about how anxious she was as a kid and how painting helped her relax and still does. She agreed to show Lena more of her art, even being brave enough to admit that she had exactly two paintings and nine drawings of the green eyes woman. Kara apologized quickly, stating that’s weird and must’ve made Lena uncomfortable, for her part though, Lena was immensely flattered. Kara talked about how amazing art school was, the fun projects, late nights, weird people.

By the time the check came, they had been there for three hours and twenty minutes. Both women had wide smiles and their hands interlocked when walking out the door. Kara drove the long way back to school, enjoying the company of the other woman and the comfortable weight of Lena’s hand in hers. At the second red light Lena tugged Kara by her hand, kissing her when the woman turned her head. It was slow, deliberate and brought a moan from Kara’s throat. Lena pulled back to look at Kara, eyes still closed. A green glow was on her face instead of the red one from a minute ago, “the light is green now darling.” She laughed when Kara stepped on the gas a little too hard though it died out when Kara quickly turned down the dead end and threw the car in park. Kara spared her one look before practically throwing her torso over the center console to kiss Lena. This time it was not slow, it was hot and heavy, their breaths mixing in their mouths as their tongues explored one another’s. Kara pulled their linked hands behind her head to bring Lena’s closer, though in a car they couldn’t get close enough. When Lena broke off the kiss to breath, they resumed a slower pace until Lena gripped the artist’s thigh. When Kara inadvertently flexed in response, Lena let out a moan sounding half like a growl then sucked on Kara’s tongue. Kara nearly put her foot through the floor at the sensations it sent roiling through her body.

Kara moved her hand through Lena’s hair, the moment Lena released her tongue, she pulled her head back with a tug and started kissing Lena’s neck. And holy fuck, did Kara dream of this moment. She licked along the tendon on the pale woman’s neck and dragged her bottom teeth behind it, the sound from Lena made heat shoot through her. She found a spot under her ear that Lena particularly keened at so Kara did the same, her tongue and teeth marking the spot before sealing her lips around and sucking. Lena felt heat pooling in her gut, the warm swooping sensation hitting harder at each suck and scrape of teeth. She roughly pulled the blonde back to her lips, teeth clashing and hands roaming.

Headlights flashed through the car as a vehicle turned down the dead end and the two sprang apart. Their anxiety left when the car turned into a driveway, Kara turned back to Lena and gave her a quick kiss, “I guess that’s our sign, huh?”

Lena laughed and dramatically threw herself back into the seat, “Yes, I wouldn’t want to be indecent on our first actual date.”

Kara put the car in reverse before retorting, “That makes one of us,” with a laugh.

* * *

Lena was waiting outside her apartment to be picked up for their third date, thinking about their last. The women decided on going to a drive in movie, Lena called Kara out for the idea saying it was just so they could make out again. Kara smiled and shrugged, _Is that a no?_ Lena gave Kara credit, they made it the end of intermission until they started kissing. The movie was then forgotten, both grateful they decided to park backwards and sit in the back so Lena could lean her body fully into Kara’s. Her hand trailed the slightest touch up Lena’s forearm, goosebumps breaking out in the wake. By the end of the movie, both women had been worked up and finding it difficult to stop. The flames between them were a roaring wildfire being stoked by the moment.

The memories of their last date had Lena hot under the collar when her date pulled up. The ever-charming Kara ran out to get the door for Lena, greeting her with a chaste kiss. “So what are we doing tonight?”

Kara smiled nervously, “I realized on the way over here that it’ll sound forward or whatever, but we’re having dinner at my place,” the blonde kept her eyes on the road as she pulled away from the building.

“Oh?” Lena said with a suggestive tone, smiling at teasing Kara.

“Shut up,” Kara laughed. “I want to show you some of my art.”

“Oh,” Lena said again, this time without the tone.

Kara glanced over, “You don’t have to look at it, we can even do something el-.”

Lena cut her off with a finger to her lip, “I’d really love to see your art, I just thought I’d have to wait longer to do so,” she explained. The blonde smiled at her and drove the rest of the way in silence, hands held together, of course.

The smell of Kara’s apartment was delicious, the smell of spices wafting through the air. She turned to Kara, “Hi.”

She smiled and kissed the woman’s cheek, “Hi dear.” Lena’s face flushed when Kara turned to go to the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in 15, make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink? Some wine?” Lena requested a glass of red and took in Kara’s apartment.

“This is very you, it’s welcoming and warm.”

A wine glass slid into her hand, Kara appearing at her side. “I’m glad you think so.” Her arm wrapped around Lena’s waist and she pulled the woman into her, smiling before giving her a proper kiss. Gentle and sweet, _just like Kara_ , Lena thought. She followed her date back to her kitchen and watched her move around to prepare dinner, plating the sides and waiting for the entrée finish in the oven.

Alex and Sam were the topic of conversation for a bit, both women happy they have been in a happy new relationship for about a month now. The two were a great pair and Ruby was perhaps the biggest fan of them together.

Kara prepared stuffed chicken with asparagus and Caesar salad, Lena being quite surprised at how good the food was. “Add cooking to the list of things you have surprised me with,” Lena stated.

Kara grinned as she picked up the dishes from the table, “Care to share what else is on the list?”

The two moved to the couch with their drinks, “Hm, well I definitely didn’t expect how flirtatious you can be, along with the spikes of confidence, both of which I’m a fan of by the way. I’m not surprised at how good of a kisser you are.”

The blonde laughed loudly then leaned forward to give Lena a quick kiss, “Meanwhile, you’re the biggest flirt I know.” Kara got up and walked to the easel and mounds of art surrounding it.

Lena followed, elated to see the art Kara creates outside of school. She looked to the painting leaning on a stack, a painting of Midvale's skyline. “This is stunning, where is this view?”

Kara stood up with a stack of papers in one hand and some canvas in the other, looking to where Lena’s eyes were focused, “Oh there’s a little park outside the city I go to, I’ll have to take you there soon.”

“I’d like that,” she said turning to Kara, spotting her full hands. Her eyes lit up seeing the first drawing of herself. Kara smiled and held them out for her date to take. Lena looked through the drawings first, refreshing the image of the first in her head before trying to commit each drawing to memory. “You’re really talented.”

Each drawing had a lot of attention paid to each stroke of the pencil. Kara often drew her with a smile, two had a pink blush on her cheeks, the only color on the page. Two were in full color, the green in her eyes almost coming to life on the page. The layers of colors lapping one another indicated Kara worked diligently on doing them justice. The last one looked familiar, her face cast in a soft shadow, mouth slightly open, eyes slightly blown. “Is this me in the closet?”

A blush came to Kara’s features, “Yeah, that’s my favorite one.”

Lena placed them down with care on the table then picked up the canvas. These were striking. With the canvas Kara painted a background, one just a sage green to bring out Lena’s eyes, the other had Lena in her classroom. Kara’s drawing was one thing, her painting was of another level. She painted the creases of her knuckles, light bouncing off her eyes, a highlight hitting the muscle on her neck contrasting the painted mole. “Wow,” Lena let out in a breath. The green painting had Lena’s torso framed, her face looking square at the viewer, a look of amusement in her eyes. The one of Lena in her classroom had her leaning against her desk, a brow raised with her gaze off to the side. There was something about Kara’s art that made her feel so _seen_. “I want to see more later, now I just want to kiss you,” she said before wrapping her arms behind Kara’s neck.

“You’re not weirded out that I’ve been drawing you in my free time,” Kara asked with a kiss.

“On the contrary, I am flattered beyond anything. To have an artist as gifted as yourself find me to be a good subject, I’m honored.”

Kara kissed her for a minute before replying, “Lena thousands of artists would kill to be able to paint you, you’re a thing of beauty. Inside and out.”

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kara stopped kissing Lena, looking into her eyes to see the sincerity there.

"Yes," she nodded, kissing Lena again with increased fervor.

The time for talking was over, lips clashed and the two blindly walked back into the couch, settling into each other. Kara’s hand held Lena at the nape of her neck, the other running up and down Lena’s back slowly. Lena had her right hand settled high on Kara’s chest playing with the top button, the left tracing patterns on Kara’s forearm. They got lost in their kiss, lips biting and tongues battling. Lena pulled Kara up onto her, smiling as the blonde used the shift to start kissing Lena’s neck. “I don’t think I’ve told you how much I- mm, love the tongue/teeth combination you use.” Kara bit a little harder at the compliment, smiling into the skin she’s paying thorough attention to, Lena moaning again.

Lena moved her hand and squeezed Kara’s ass, getting the reaction she hoped when Kara hissed in pleasure and gave Lena an opening to go after Kara’s own neck. The artist’s grip on Lena’s hips tightened at the first swipe of her tongue, a growl coming from her throat when Lena sucked at her pulse point hard. Kara ran her hand just below Lena’s breast when Lena moved down to bite down on her collarbone. Lena shifted her legs just enough for their legs to slot together and apply pressure to their cores. The raven haired woman, with her lipstick smudged in ten different directions, pulled away from Kara’s delectable skin, eyes completely blown, chest heaving along with Kara’s.

“Miss Danvers, take me to your bedroom,” Kara eyed Lena, her hair messy from the fingers carding through, red circles littering her neck, the unmistakable look of hunger in her eyes; Kara whimpered.


End file.
